Eaux Troubles
by Kiwi le Smoothie
Summary: OS George x Fred - "De toute façon, si quelqu'un saute de cette falaise, je le laisse me prendre." Une façon de dire 'Impossible', sauf qu'il ne prononçait jamais ce mot. "Dis pas ça, on sait jamais...". AU sans magie, et attention : Non-con.


Titre : Eaux troubles

Fandom : Harry Potter

Paring : George/Fred, Fred/Angélina

Rating : M

Warning : AU total dans le monde des moldus, peut-être un peu OOC parce que George est BEAUCOUP plus sombre que dans HP, et NON-CON.

Disclaimers : Rien à moi, et heureusement pour les jumeaux, vu tout ce que je leurs fait subir, ha ha ha...

Alors alors. Ca fait HYPER longtemps que cet OS traîne dans mes documents (sérieusement, je fais ça à chaque fois xD). J'hésitais à le poster parce qu'il est vraiment plus sombre et malsain que les autres fics sur les jumeaux que j'ai pu écrire, je trouve. Pour une fois, tout tends beaucoup plus vers le Non-con que le Dub-con, et George est vraiment noir, presque glacial, c'est bizarre ! En fait, je trouve ce OS vraiment, mais _vraiment_ bizarre, mais ça me faisait mal au coeur de le laisser aux oubliettes. Ce qui est assez cocasse, c'est que j'ai eu l'idée du scénar en flânant sur Bashfr, je suis tombé sur un post où était écrit la fameuse phrase : "Si quelqu'un fait ci, je le laisse me...", et BAM. C'est assez horrible et je crois que mon cerveau est VRAIMENT tordu, parce que Bashfr est quand même censé être super drôle, et j'arrive à détourner ça en une fic glauque et horriblement malsaine ! Enfin bref. De toute façon, j'ai vraiment du mal à imaginer les jumeaux autrement qu'avec du dub-con et du non-con, donc... he he. Voilà voilà.

Bonne lecture !

x

**Eaux troubles**

x

Le soleil tapait fort, à son zénith au milieu du ciel, mais les feuillages touffus de la forêt les protégeaient de ses rayons brûlants. Des brindilles croustillaient sous leurs pieds alors qu'ils grimpaient le long du sentier sinueux, créé par de nombreux randonneurs passés par là avant eux.

-C'est encore loin ? », geignit Lee, une main contre son front pour y essuyer quelques gouttes de sueur.

Seamus lui jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule, un sourire en coin sur le visage.

-T'inquiètes, on y est bientôt je crois. Tu vois le bout, Dean ? »

Chef de file, Dean n'avait aucun mal à voir au loin avec sa grande taille.

-On y est. », dit-il.

Et quelques secondes plus tard, les arbres se raréfièrent et ils durent plisser des yeux pour se protéger du soleil. Ils venaient d'arriver tout en haut de la falaise, celle qui surplombait toute la plage. Fred siffla avec émerveillement alors qu'il s'approchait du bord. D'ici, les quelques vacanciers qu'il pouvait distinguer ressemblaient à des fourmis.

-Ça doit faire au moins dix mètres… », dit-il, plus pour lui-même que pour les autres.

Il adressa un sourire à son jumeau lorsque George s'approcha de lui pour regarder en bas.

-Alors ? Tu tentes ? », demanda Seamus, tout excité.

-Ça, c'est un défi de dingue. », dit Lee en fouillant dans son sac à dos. « J'ai ramené mon appareil au cas où. »

Fred hésita deux secondes avant de secouer la tête avec un sourire.

-Nope. Trop dangereux. »

Les mots étaient un peu étrangers dans sa bouche, il les avait rarement prononcés. Son épaule contre la sienne, Fred jeta un coup d'œil vers George, comme il le faisait toujours pour voir si son jumeau était d'accord avec lui, et sourit lorsqu'il le vit acquiescer de façon presque imperceptible pour approuver son choix.

-Pas plus dangereux que sauter de toits en toits, mec. », dit Seamus.

Il courait près du bord, excité comme une puce. Dean l'attrapa par le col pour le calmer et éviter un accident malheureux.

-Ça, c'était de la vidéo. Plus de 100 000 vues sur Youtube, et j'vous dis pas le nombre de types qui vous ont pris pour des fakers. », dit Lee en riant. « Vous êtes vraiment dingues ! »

-Ooooh Lee. », commença Fred, une main sur le cœur.

-C'est un des plus beaux compliments qu'on ait jamais reçu ! », finit George, en essuyant une larme imaginaire.

Lee secoua sa tête alors que Seamus s'esclaffait.

-Non, sérieux. », reprit Fred, plus calme. « On n'obéit qu'à une seule règle : 'Si le risque de mort est de plus de soixante-dix pourcent, c'est non.' »

-C'est raisonnable… pour vous. », dit Dean, amusé.

Fred regarda à nouveau vers le bas, quelque part un peu vexé de ne pouvoir répondre à ce défi. Il détestait s'avouer vaincu sans se battre mais il savait qu'il avait bien fait de refuser. George ne l'aurait jamais laissé sauter, de toute façon.

-Y a un type qu'est mort comme ça il me semble, dans Les Experts. Il est tombé d'une falaise et j'crois que c'est la pression qui l'a tué. »

-Me dit pas que tu regardes cette daube, Seamus. », dit Fred, moqueur.

-Hé ! J'suis tombé sur un épisode, et puis la version Las Vegas est pas mal ! »

-Tu ne regardes que pour Warrick Brown, avoue ! »

Seamus protesta aussitôt en rougissant alors que Fred s'esclaffait, un bras autour de ses épaules pour ébouriffer ses cheveux.

-De toute façon, si quelqu'un saute de cette falaise, je le laisse me sodomiser. », dit-il, sûr de lui.

Une façon de dire 'IMPOSSIBLE' parce qu'il ne prononçait JAMAIS ce mot. Cela regonfla un peu son amour-propre et il sourit avec satisfaction alors que les autres éclataient de rire.

-Dit pas ça. On sait jamais. », dit Lee, amusé.

-Les mecs, les mecs ! », s'exclama Seamus en se remettant à sautiller. « Une partie de moto cross à la place, ça vous tente ? »

-Super. On parie que je traverse le tunnel de la mort en cinq secondes ? », dit Fred avec arrogance.

Il chercha George du regard, par-dessus la tête de Lee. Il s'attendait à voir son frère secouer sa tête d'un air amusé, mais George le dévisageait d'une drôle de façon. Fred fronça les sourcils, un peu confu. C'était ce même regard que ce soir là, quelques années plus tôt… lorsque George l'avait surpris avec cette fille, Eli. Il revoyait encore le visage de son frère, éclairé par la lumière de la lune, les yeux écarquillés alors qu'il les regardait depuis la porte. Pas stupéfait, mais…

Seamus sauta brusquement devant lui, masquant la vue de son jumeau.

-Oublie le tunnel de la mort, Weasley ! J'ai découvert mieux que ça ! »

x

Fred adorait les filles. Les blondes, les brunes, les grandes, les petites, les timides, les coquines… Il aimait leurs courbes, leurs grands yeux et leurs lèvres vermeilles ou rosées.

Celles d'Angélina avaient un goût de cerise, celui du gloss qu'elle s'appliquait tous les matins pour les rendre aussi brillantes et désirables qu'après plusieurs baisers. Sa peau était douce, beaucoup plus douce et chaude que le papier glacé de son livre de math sur lequel Fred s'appuyait, assis sur la moquette de la chambre.

Fred s'éloigna de la jeune fille dans un bruit mouillé et enfouit son nez au creux de son cou. Son odeur était sucrée. Probablement celle de son gel douche, peut-être à la fraise… Il s'écarta à nouveau pour lui adresser son sourire en coin charmeur, celui qui les faisait toutes craquer et dont il usait et abusait.

-Tu es fou. », murmura Angélina en riant. « Mes parents sont en bas… »

Mais elle l'attrapa tout de même par le col pour lui donner un baiser, et Fred l'allongea sur le sol avant de jeter un coup d'œil au réveil posé sur la table de chevet.

Bientôt neuf heures. Il allait devoir faire vite, si George était rentré. Ce n'était pas rare qu'ils passent quelques soirées chacun de leurs côtés, mais ils mangeaient _toujours _ensemble.

Les longs doigts d'Angelina se glissèrent dans ses cheveux roux et Fred reporta son attention sur la jeune fille, les yeux brillants. Il repoussa le livre de math avec son pied alors qu'une de ses mains se glissait sous la chemise de sa voisine.

x

Il était bientôt vingt-trois heures. Fred arrêta de zapper et jeta la télécommande à l'autre bout du canapé, ennuyé. L'écran montrait un couple en plein ébat mais Fred était plus préoccupé par son estomac vide que par la scène.

George n'était toujours pas rentré…

Il ne répondait pas non plus à ses appels. Fred attrapa son portable pour vérifier mais il n'avait reçu aucun message. Il fronça les sourcils, agacé et inquiet. D'accord, il devait avouer que ce n'était pas si inhabituel que ça. Depuis quelques temps, il y avait des soirs où George partait et ne revenait qu'au petit matin après avoir dessaoulé. Fred savait qu'il batifolait avec des filles ces soir-là, parce qu'il l'avait croisé une fois dans un bar. Il l'avait reconnu sans peine dans l'ombre d'une alcôve, une fille magnifique pendue à son cou. George avait croisé son regard alors que ses doigts se refermaient dans la longue chevelure de la bimbo, et il ne l'avait pas lâché des yeux alors qu'il se laissait embrasser, une de ses mains perdues entre les cuisses de la jeune fille.

Fred relâcha son portable, bizarrement troublé. Cela lui avait fait vraiment bizarre de voir George aussi… dominateur. Il se souvenait de l'odeur du tabac, des basses de la musique assourdissante et les lumières clignotantes alors qu'il s'était fait entraîner sur la piste de danse par une de ses ex. Lorsqu'il était ressorti pour prendre un verre George avait disparu.

Le couple à l'écran s'était arrêté de forniquer, et Fred ramena sa couverture autour de lui. Il avait vraiment faim mais il détestait manger seul. Alors il resta là, affalé sur le canapé, dans le noir et le silence de la villa.

x

-J'y crois toujours pas, George ! T'es vraiment trop dingue, j'te jure ! »

Fred se réveilla dans un sursaut. La porte d'entrée venait de claquer et la voix de Lee blablatait à toute vitesse entre deux éclats de rires stupéfaits.

-J'ai vraiment cru que t'allais crever, j'allais te stopper, mais franchement… ! Wouah ! »

Fred sauta sur ses deux pieds après un coup d'œil à l'horloge du DVD. Minuit passé. Il pénétra dans le hall d'entrée, pas très bien réveillé. Lee manipulait son caméscope avec excitation alors que George se déchaussait en silence avec des bruits mouillés.

-Hey. Où est-ce que vous étiez ? », demanda Fred, intrigué.

Il réprima un bâillement alors que Lee poussait une exclamation enthousiaste.

-Hah ! T'aurais dû voir ça, Fred ! Vous êtes vraiment les types les plus fous que je connaisse ! »

-C'est trop gentil… », répondit Fred par automatisme.

Il regarda son frère, curieux, alors que George enlevait ses chaussettes sans répondre.

-…de la falaise ! », finit Lee.

Le mot détonna étrangement dans le silence de la pièce.

-Quoi ? », dit Fred, parfaitement réveillé.

-Mec ! », répéta Lee. « Il a sauté de la falaise ! Il l'a fait ! Il faut absolument que je mette cette vidéo sur Youtube. J'vous vois demain les mecs ! »

La porte claqua à nouveau derrière lui alors qu'il sortait en courant, son précieux caméscope entre les mains. Fred resta figé dans le hall, choqué.

George avait sauté de la falaise ? Celle-là même qu'ils avaient visitée ce matin ? Celle-là même que Fred avait refusé, et où George avait approuvé son choix d'un hochement de tête ?!

-C'est une blague ?! », s'exclama Fred.

Il se sentait vexé et trahit, et George le regardait d'un air impassible depuis l'entrée, ses chaussettes humides dans une main et bien droit dans l'obscurité de la nuit. C'était la première fois qu'il lui faisait un coup pareil et Fred n'arrivait pas à y croire. Ils avaient toujours tout fait ensemble ! Absolument tout, même les choses les plus dingues et les plus dangereuses ! Et voilà que George accomplissait quelque chose que lui, Fred, avait refusé ?

Des gouttes d'eau s'écrasaient bruyamment sur le parquet, preuve incontestable que George avait vraiment sauté de cette foutue falaise. Et ce qui le mettait le plus en colère dans tout ça, c'était que son jumeau avait vraiment pu mourir. Il aurait pu, et Fred se sentit suffoquer l'espace d'un instant lorsqu'il vit des images d'un George sans vie devant lui, écrasé aux pieds des rochers et emporté par les vagues.

-Pourquoi t'as fait ça ! », reprit Fred, bouleversé. « T'as jamais prit autant de risques ! »

George se décida enfin à bouger. Il s'approcha de lui et ne s'arrêta qu'à moins d'un mètre. Fred pouvait sentir l'odeur salée qui s'échappait de ses cheveux et de ses vêtements mouillés.

-Peut-être que rien n'en valait la peine. », murmura George.

Il le dépassa sans un mot de plus. Fred tourna les talons pour le regarder disparaître vers la salle de bain, les yeux écarquillés. Sa bouche était sèche tout à coup et son cœur s'était mit à battre plus vite.

Il devait se faire des idées. Ce n'était pas possible, pas vrai ? Mais une phrase sonnait comme un glas dans sa tête.

'_Si quelqu'un saute de cette falaise, je le laisse me sodomiser.'_

x

Lorsque Fred se réveilla le lendemain, la villa était toujours aussi silencieuse. Il frotta ses yeux comme tout les matins, avant de jeter un coup d'œil hésitant vers le lit de George.

Il était vide… mais George avait toujours été un lève-tôt.

Ce qui s'était passé la veille lui revînt en mémoire, et c'est avec un peu de mal-être qu'il descendit dans la cuisine. Il poussa un soupir de soulagement lorsqu'il vit son bol vert sur la table, un croissant et un pain au chocolat posés à côté.

Tout était parfaitement normal. Il avait juste imaginé des trucs. Oui, c'était évident, comment avait-il pu penser une seule seconde que George avait voulu le… lui faire ce genre de truc ?

C'était tout simplement écœurant.

Il frissonna avec dégoût alors qu'il s'asseyait, une main autour de la brique de lait pour la tirer vers lui. Il avait vraiment été malade d'imaginer un truc pareil.

« _I didn't want to hurt you but you're pretty when you cry…_ »

Fred réprima un sursaut. Son portable vibrait bruyamment sur le canapé alors que la chanson passait en boucle.

Il décrocha et la voix d'Angélina le salua aussitôt, lui arrachant un sourire.

« -Une après-midi dans la Crique des Amoureux, ça te tente ? », demanda la jeune fille à l'autre bout du fil.

-Tu veux dire… Toi, Moi, seuls au milieu des rochers ? »

« -En fait, il y aura aussi Alicia… Alors je me demandais si tu pouvais emmener George avec toi… »

Fred soupçonnait le coup du double date. Il ne se rappelait pas avoir vu George regarder Alicia, même si l'adolescente était plus que mignonne. A vrai dire, il n'avait jamais vu son frère regarder quelqu'un…

-Ouais. Et on pourra se cacher pas loin d'eux pour les laisser un peu seul… », dit Fred en versant du lait dans son bol. « Et on pourra aussi… s'amuser en attendant. »

« -On verra. », répondit Angélina en gloussant. « On se retrouve à 15h sur la Promenade Anglaise. A tout à l'heure. »

Fred raccrocha avec un sourire en coin. Cela faisait un moment qu'il n'était pas tombé sur une fille qui l'intéressait vraiment. Il tapota un message en quelque secondes et l'envoya vers son numéro favori, son croissant dans la bouche. La réponse vînt quelques minutes plus tard, alors qu'il entamait son pain au chocolat.

'_Ok. Je viens te chercher tout à l'heure._

_Forge.'_

Fred reposa son portable sur la table, satisfait.

x

Il était en train de se recoiffer lorsque la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit bruyamment, suivie de la voix de George.

-Fred ! »

-J'arrive ! »

Fred se regarda une dernière fois devant le miroir avant de sortir de la salle de bain. Il attrapa deux serviettes avant de dévaler les escaliers pour rejoindre George dans l'entrée, un sourire malicieux sur les lèvres lorsqu'il vit le short hawaïen de couleur bleu que portait son frère.

Bien sûr, ils avaient prit le même, sauf que le sien était vert. George sourit lui aussi en prenant la serviette que Fred lui tendait, puis ils sortirent de la villa en direction de la Promenade Anglaise.

Le soleil était presque aveuglant dehors, mais la température était idéale. Ils n'eurent aucun mal à repérer Angélina et Alicia, debout au milieu du passage piéton, avec leurs sacs et leurs chapeaux de paille très à la mode en ce moment. Angélina l'embrassa à pleine bouche pour le saluer et il sourit contre ses lèvres, ses mains autour de sa taille. Lorsqu'il s'éloigna d'elle, Alicia leurs jetait des coups d'œil mi-gênée, mi-amusée, alors que George regardait ailleurs.

-Bon. », dit Angélina, guillerette. « On y va ? »

Ils descendirent sur la plage pour marcher jusque la Crique des Amoureux. L'endroit était nommé ainsi parce que d'énormes rochers y étaient disposés un peu partout sur le sable, offrant nombres d'alcôves et d'endroits étroits à l'abri des regards.

La main d'Angélina dans la sienne, Fred observait George et Alicia, un peu plus loin devant eux. La jeune fille s'était sensiblement rapprochée de son jumeau et discutait avec lui, souriante. George répondait de façon tranquille et ne semblait pas se formaliser de leur proximité, mais il restait… passif.

George avait toujours été comme ça il préférait observer plutôt qu'agir. Sauf quand il s'agissait de lui, Fred. Pourtant, lorsqu'il l'avait vu avec cette fille dans ce bar… George avait eu l'air tellement… dominateur. Presque prédateur.

Fred réprima un frisson lorsqu'il se rappela son regard. Si intense…

-Hé, les amoureux ! », dit Alicia en se tournant vers eux. « On se pose ici ? »

Elle désigna un endroit dégagé au milieu des rochers. Angélina approuva aussitôt et les filles placèrent leurs serviettes sur le sable. Fred rejoignit George, les pieds dans l'eau, et s'appuya contre son épaule pour regarder l'horizon avec lui.

-Alors ? Tu la trouve comment ? », demanda t-il avec un sourire.

-Qui ça ? »

-Alicia, qui d'autre ! »

George tourna son visage vers lui. Leurs nez s'effleurèrent, Fred s'éloigna de quelques millimètres.

-Elle est mignonne. », répondit simplement George.

-C'est tout ? »

Les filles revinrent à ce moment-là pour les entraîner dans l'eau. Fred eut à peine le temps de retirer son débardeur que Angélina l'aspergeait en riant.

Ils s'amusèrent pendant un moment puis George s'éloigna du rivage à la nage. Fred le surveilla de loin alors qu'il discutait avec les filles, les pieds dans l'eau. Au bout de quelques minutes, il voulu s'éclipser avec Angélina mais la jeune fille était en pleine conversation avec Alicia. Impossible de la faire bouger.

Un peu irrité, il attrapa une petite bouteille et se perdit entre les rochers. L'eau de mer était collante contre sa peau mais le soleil le sécha en quelques minutes à peine. Il ne s'arrêta que lorsqu'il put apercevoir la falaise au loin. D'ici, elle avait l'air encore plus impressionnante. Presque terrifiante. Il n'arrivait pas à croire que George ait délibérément sauté de ce… de cette hauteur. Cela devait faire plus de vingt mètres !

Fred bût une gorgée d'eau sans quitter la falaise des yeux. Les arbres qui la recouvraient étaient tous petits vus d'ici. Pas étonnant qu'ils aient mis des heures avant d'atteindre le haut.

-Où est Angélina ? »

Fred sursauta violemment, surpris. George se tenait près de lui, encore ruisselant d'eau.

-Euh… là-bas, avec Alicia. »

George jeta un coup d'œil furtif vers la gauche, la direction approximative de là où se trouvaient les filles et leurs affaires. C'était assez loin d'ici, et avec tout les rochers, c'était impossible de les voir. Fred se demandait même comment George avait pu le trouver aussi vite, à moins de l'avoir suivi du regard depuis…

Des lèvres se posèrent brusquement sur les siennes, le coupant net dans ses pensées. Fred repoussa son frère, les yeux exorbité. George le regardait d'un air indéchiffrable, et Fred s'essuya la bouche du revers de la main, choqué. Il avait lâché la bouteille sous le coup de la surprise et l'eau se répandait à ses pieds.

C'était… c'était peut-être un accident. Peut-être que George avait trébuché sur un caillou. Mais ses maigres doutes se dissipèrent comme un nuage de fumée lorsque son frère le poussa contre un rocher pour le coincer là, entre ses bras.

-Qu… qu'est-ce que tu fais… ? », balbutia Fred.

-Je prends ce que tu me dois. », répondit George avant de l'embrasser.

Fred recula d'instinct mais le rocher s'enfonça cruellement contre son crâne et son dos. Il était coincé, et il pouvait sentir la langue de George contre ses lèvres, puis dans sa bouche. Il pouvait sentir le goût salé de la mer alors qu'une main se refermait entre ses mèches rousses, et il n'arrivait pas à réagir parce que tout ça était choquant, surréaliste, et qu'une réalisation le frappa de plein fouet.

George était sérieux. Cette stupide phrase qu'il avait dite là-haut… Il l'avait prise au sérieux. Ça aurait pu être une blague, une blague idiote pour lui faire peur et le faire rire, mais rentrer sa langue dans la bouche de son jumeau ?! Cela dépassait clairement les limites d'une plaisanterie entre frère.

Fred le repoussa violemment, mais George le pressa douloureusement contre le rocher avant qu'il ne puisse s'échapper.

-Je le pensais pas ! », s'exclama t-il, la voix plus aiguë, avant d'essuyer sa bouche humide d'une main tremblante.

C'était du délire.

-Tu mens. », répondit George.

Et Fred sentit son cœur s'arrêter de battre l'espace d'un instant parce que l'accusation le choqua autant que le baiser.

-Fred Weasley tient toujours parole. », poursuivit son frère dans un murmure, contre ses lèvres.

George avait raison. Il avait toujours tenu ce qu'il disait, mais là… mais là, c'était George, bon sang ! C'était _George _qui ravageait sa bouche et qui le tenait par la taille pour l'attirer contre lui. Fred allait se débattre quand quelque chose se pressa contre son aine. Quelque chose de dur et… et bizarrement familier.

_C'est pas vrai…_, pensa Fred, tétanisé.

George… George avait… il avait une…

Fred frissonna avec dégoût, les paupières fermées. C'était… c'était un cauchemar, pas vrai ? Ça ne pouvait pas être réel. Il connaissait son frère, ils avaient grandi ensemble, inséparables !

-S… stop… », murmura Fred, troublé. « C'est pas possible…»

Il détourna son visage sur le côté, nauséeux. Il avait le goût de George dans sa bouche. Il suffoquait dans ses bras, il se sentait prisonnier, il voulait partir, s'échapper, loin d'ici, loin de lui.

-C'est toi qui l'a dit, Fred. C'est de ta faute. », dit George dans son oreille.

_Je vais le faire. Je vais te prendre._ C'était écrit dans ses yeux, et Fred se maudit, maudit leur lien gémellaire qui lui permettait de le comprendre sans un mot.

George mordit sa lèvre inférieure, lui arrachant une exclamation douloureuse.

_Depuis quand ? Depuis quand est-ce qu'il me veut ?_

Une main se referma entre ses jambes et Fred glapit. Il recula d'un bond et se cogna contre le rocher qui le maintenait prisonnier. George le ramena contre lui sans aucune délicatesse, en le faisant trébucher. Il se rattrapa tant bien que mal sur les épaules de son jumeau et se figea lorsqu'il sentit des doigts s'immiscer sous l'élastique de son short.

Son cœur cognait horriblement fort contre sa poitrine. Il était sûr que George pouvait le sentir parce qu'il était pressé contre lui, entre ses bras, ses mains serrées tellement fort sur ses épaules que ses jointures en étaient blanches. Il sentait son short glisser, petit à petit, et deux paumes glissèrent contre sa peau, au creux de ses reins, puis plus bas, encore plus bas, et Fred ne pût retenir une inspiration tremblante, et un murmure terrifié.

-Je… j'ai pas envie… »

Les mains se figèrent sur son derrière. Fred essayait tant bien que mal de contrôler sa respiration erratique alors que les secondes s'égrenaient. Puis George le lâcha avant de s'éloigner d'un pas. Il le fixa un instant, d'un regard indéchiffrable, avant de disparaître derrière les rochers.

Fred se laissa tomber sur le sable, tremblant comme une feuille. Il devait être livide. Il se sentait horriblement mal. Il était dégoûté, confu et perdu. Parce qu'entre ses jambes, son membre s'était presque tendu.

x

Il ne sût combien de temps il resta assis là, la bouteille en plastique à ses pieds, mais la voix d'Angélina le ramena brutalement à la réalité.

-Fred ! Fred, tu es où ? »

Il regarda frénétiquement autour de lui. La jeune fille semblait s'approcher parce que sa voix était de plus en plus forte. Il fallait qu'il se lève, mais il était complètement paralysé et il commençait à paniquer. Que faire ? Que dire pour avoir l'air naturel ?

Quelqu'un s'approchait. Fred attendit, le cœur battant à tout rompre. Il tressaillit lorsqu'il reconnu la silhouette de George. Il n'allait… il n'allait quand même pas le toucher alors que les filles le cherchaient ?

-On y va. », dit George.

Il tendit sa main vers lui. Après une seconde d'hésitation, Fred l'attrapa sans le regarder et se laissa hisser sur ses deux pieds. Il essuya sa paume pleine de sable sur son short alors que George reculait d'un pas.

-Vous voilà ! », s'exclama Alicia en apparaissant avec Angélina. « On devrait se dépêcher, il va bientôt pleuvoir. »

Elle désigna les lourds nuages noirs qui s'amassaient au loin, menaçants. Fred prit mécaniquement les affaires que lui tendaient Angélina et suivit les autres jusque la Promenade Anglaise.

-Tu vas bien ? », demanda la jeune fille dans un murmure.

Fred lui adressa un sourire un peu nerveux.

-Moi ? Toujours. »

Ils venaient de grimper sur le trottoir. Angélina attendait son baiser alors Fred l'embrassa de façon furtive, presque désintéressée. Il avait… il avait peur qu'elle sente le goût de George dans sa bouche. Les filles s'en allèrent après de derniers signes de la main et Fred resta planté là, incertain. Appréhensif. Il jeta un coup d'œil vers George et tressaillit à nouveau lorsqu'il remarqua que son frère le fixait déjà.

-Allez. », dit George avant de tourner les talons en direction de la villa.

Fred le suivit en silence, désemparé.

George agissait comme si rien ne s'était passé. Peut-être… peut-être que c'était juste une blague qui avait mal tournée ? C'était peut-être allé trop loin ? Sa réflexion lui paraissait un peu stupide, mais cela eut au moins le mérite de le calmer.

Il devait y avoir une explication à tout ça, pas vrai ? Il connaissait George, après tout. Il l'aurait su si son jumeau le… le désirait.

x

La pluie s'abattait maintenant depuis des heures. Il faisait sombre dans la villa, George n'avait pas prit la peine d'allumer les lumières. Ils n'étaient éclairés que par l'écran de la télévision, à moitié allongés sur le clic-clac déplié.

Fred n'arrivait pas à suivre le film, des questions et des doutes plein la tête. Il se sentait mal-à-l'aise, gêné par la proximité de son jumeau alors qu'il la trouvait bizarrement réconfortante. Il avait envie d'être seul mais il n'aimait pas s'éloigner de George lorsqu'ils étaient dans la même pièce, parce que George avait toujours été là, et qu'il avait… besoin de sa présence. Ses envies trop contradictoires lui donnaient mal au crâne. Et par-dessus tout… par-dessus tout, il se demandait _pourquoi_.

George semblait parfaitement normal à côté de lui. Toutes les cinq minutes, il plongeait sa main dans le bol posé entre eux pour faire croustiller des M&Ms dans sa bouche. Il regardait l'écran d'un air presque blasé.

-G… George… », murmura Fred.

Il se tût, ensuite, parce qu'il n'était pas sûr de vouloir parler de ça, de ce qui s'était passé au milieu des rochers. George avait sa main dans les airs, un M&M rouge entre les doigts. Il était toujours silencieux mais s'était figé en plein mouvement. Fred garda ses yeux rivés sur ses pieds, assis en tailleur sur le canapé. Comment dire ? Comment aborder le sujet ?

-…Dans la Crique… »

-Je t'ai toujours aimé. »

Son souffle se coupa. George avait parlé en même temps que lui, à voix basse, mais Fred l'avait tellement bien entendu que c'en était sur-réel. Les yeux écarquillés, il n'osa pas le regarder. Et au bout de quelques secondes, les M&Ms se remirent à croustiller.

x

Il ne savait pas quelle heure il était. Même de façon approximative, il n'aurait su le dire. Il était encore à moitié endormi mais quelque chose l'avait réveillé.

Les paupières encore fermées, il pouvait sentir le corps de George pressé contre son dos. Son jumeau le tenait par la taille. Cette position ne leur était pas inhabituelle, au contraire. Ils dormaient toujours serrés l'un contre l'autre lorsqu'ils se trouvaient dans le même lit. Mais là… il pouvait sentir un pouce caresser son estomac.

Fred garda une respiration calme et régulière. Ce n'était pas… déplacé. C'était même agréable. Ça n'avait rien de dérangeant, alors il se détendit et fit le vide dans ses pensées pour se rendormir.

Il allait sombrer dans le sommeil quand le pouce effleura le bas de son ventre, lui arrachant un léger sursaut. La main de George venait de se faufiler sous son tee-shirt et s'était figée contre sa peau. Fred resta immobile, parfaitement réveillé.

La pluie tombait toujours à grosse gouttes dehors. Elles s'écrasaient bruyamment contre les carreaux de la baie vitrée. Allongé, les yeux grands ouverts, Fred pouvait voir l'ombre des arbres bouger contre le mur qui lui faisait face.

La main de George se remit à bouger. Elle caressait son estomac avec lenteur, presque avec délicatesse, et Fred sentait des piques étranges le traverser alors que la main descendait petit à petit, de quelques millimètres à peine à chaque va et viens.

Il ne savait pas quoi faire. Ses mains commençaient à devenir moites. Il voulait s'enfuir en courant, échapper à ces caresses et à cette main trop indiscrète, mais il n'arrivait pas à bouger.

Il faillit hurler lorsqu'il sentit quelque chose se presser contre le bas de son dos. Il ne voulait pas mettre de mot là-dessus même s'il savait parfaitement bien ce que c'était. C'était gênant. C'était dérangeant. Cela le perturbait de sentir ça entre ses fesses. Il sentit son corps se tendre par réflexe mais s'obligea à se calmer.

Ses yeux se fermèrent d'eux même lorsque la main de George glissa contre son aine. Fred mordit sa lèvre inférieure pour rester immobile et silencieux. Il avait chaud. Il étouffait. George s'approchait de plus en plus de son entre-jambe et Fred sentit tous ses membres se crisper.

Le souffle de son frère caressait sa nuque. Ses doigts se resserrèrent autour des draps. Il gardait ses paupières fermées comme un gamin en plein cauchemar.

_Stop… stop… !_

Il hoqueta. Il ne pût s'en empêcher. La main de son frère venait de se refermer autour de son membre, et Fred se figea complètement, tétanisé. George s'immobilisa lui aussi. Peut-être parce qu'il s'était rendu compte que Fred était bien réveillé. Mais sa main était toujours là dans son caleçon, beaucoup trop envahissante et sale et dégoûtante.

Combien de secondes passèrent ainsi ? Fred n'en savait rien. Il ne se rendait plus compte de rien, tout son esprit focalisé sur cette main et ces doigts qui se mirent brusquement à bouger. Ses jambes se plièrent de façon convulsive. Il était pratiquement recroquevillé sur lui-même alors que George le caressait, le _masturbait_ contre sa volonté en lui arrachant un bruit étranglé. Un « _hmmm _» entre sanglot et gémissement douloureux.

Fred replia son bras sur son visage pour le masquer, les joues en feu, le bas-ventre en feu. Il subissait en silence, les dents serrées, alors que George allait et venait, touchait le seul endroit que Fred ne voulait lui partager.

Il ne savait pas quoi penser. Il ne comprenait plus rien parce qu'il sentait des vagues de chaleur monter en lui alors qu'il ne voulait pas ça.

« _I didn't want to fuck you but you're pretty when you're mine._ »

Son portable vibrait sur la table basse. Fred bougea d'un bond, comme électrifié. Il roula hors du clic-clac, s'empara du téléphone et grimpa les escaliers quatre à quatre pour s'enfermer dans la salle de bain. Il se laissa tomber sur le carrelage avec un sanglot, complètement perdu, ses doigts serrés tellement fort autour du portable qu'il menaçait de se briser dans sa poigne.

Il ne comprenait rien du tout. Il n'avait pas voulu tout ça, rien qu'y repenser lui donnait envie de vomir, alors pourquoi, pourquoi avait-il été excité par les caresses de son frère ?! Tout ça lui donnait mal à la tête, il ne savait pas, il ne savait plus, est-ce qu'il avait aimé ou bien… ?

Fred étouffa un gémissement entre ses doigts. Il se hissa péniblement jusqu'aux toilettes, le cœur au bord des lèvres. Il avait envie de vomir, mais rien ne voulait sortir.

Pâle comme un linge, il appuya sur son portable pour lire le message qui l'avait sauvé.

'_Katie organise une fête ce soir, 20h00 chez elle. _

_On se retrouve là-bas ?_

_Angie.'_

Il n'était que cinq heures du matin. Pourquoi diable était-elle encore debout à cette heure-là ?

Il laissa tomber le téléphone par terre et frissonna. Il commençait à avoir froid, et il ne savait plus quoi faire…

x

« _Poisonous flower fruit of the vine, the heart of your heartbeat closer to mine… _»

C'était magnifique. Le ciel se teintait lentement de rose et de jaune, comme de l'aquarelle versée sur une toile bleutée. Au loin, il pouvait entendre le bruit des vagues s'échouer sur la plage. Des gouttelettes d'eaux chatouillaient ses orteils, accrochées aux brins d'herbe qui parsemaient le jardin. C'était calme.

« _I never knew how hard life could be without you for… _»

Une main retira ses écouteurs, lui arrachant un sursaut. Fred leva les yeux, surpris.

-Tu vas devenir sourd. », dit George. « Et développer une scoliose. »

Il retourna dans la maison par la porte-fenêtre ouverte. Fred se redressa convenablement sur sa chaise. Son Mp3 dégringola de son estomac jusque ses genoux il l'attrapa d'une main pour le poser sur la table en ferraille posée à côté.

Après une seconde d'hésitation, il jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule. Il ne distinguait pas la silhouette de George à travers la baie vitrée. Peut-être qu'il était parti de se doucher, comme il le faisait tout les matins. Fred se sentait sale lui aussi, après avoir passé toute la matinée assis ici. Il n'avait pas pu retourner dans le salon, mais il n'avait pas non plus voulu s'enfermer dans leur chambre alors que George était en bas.

Fred retînt une grimace. Il se sentait tellement faible lorsqu'il pensait comme ça… C'était presque un TOC, ce besoin de toujours rester près de son jumeau quand ils étaient ensemble.

Il se leva au bout de quelques minutes pour entrer dans la villa.

Il s'arrêta dans le salon, les sens à l'affût George n'était pas là, il pouvait entendre de l'eau couler là-haut. Après un bref soupir, Fred se dirigea vers la cuisine pour préparer son déjeuner. D'abord à boire. Il se servit un verre d'eau et le posa sur le plan de travail avant de sortir son bol vert, le lait, les céréales…

Un bras se glissa à sa droite pour fermer l'arrivée d'eau. Fred se figea, sa main gauche autour de son verre. Il ne l'avait… il ne l'avait même pas senti approcher.

_Il veut peut-être son bol ?_

Un autre bras se posa sur le comptoir, à sa gauche, lui coupant toute tentative de fuite. Comme s'il n'était pas déjà tétanisé. Il avait déjà le souffle court et la chaire de poule.

George était trop proche. Fred pouvait sentir la chaleur qui émanait de son corps, et sa respiration alors qu'il approchait son nez de ses cheveux. Il tressaillit lorsque son frère prit une grande inspiration pour… humer son odeur. Ses paupières se fermèrent d'elle-même alors qu'il détournait son regard sur le côté. Peut-être par honte…

Il entendit les mains de George glisser contre le comptoir, se refermer autour de lui, puis des paumes se posèrent à plat contre son ventre. Son cœur battait la samba dans sa poitrine. Il attendait, appréhensif, les lèvres entrouvertes parce qu'il respirait trop fort et trop vite.

George se pressa contre lui. Il le serra dans ses bras pendant quelques secondes, dans une étreinte qui aurait pu être fraternelle si Fred n'avait pas eu les membres aussi crispés. Et il ne pût s'empêcher de sursauter lorsque son frère agrippa brusquement son entrejambe.

Fred lâcha le verre dans un spasme. Il se renversa sur le comptoir, l'eau éclaboussa sa main avant de se répandre jusqu'au bord. Des gouttelettes commençaient à tomber par terre, une par une, tandis que George le massait à travers son caleçon.

Une chaleur intense commençait à se propager dans son estomac. Il aimait ça… bon sang, il aimait ce que son frère lui faisait parce que son corps répondait à ses caresses. Mais savoir que c'était George qui le masturbait, savoir que c'était son _jumeau_, cela le dégoûtait. Et tout se mélangeait dans sa tête, le rendait confu et perdu, parce que c'était tellement contradictoire !

Il haleta. La main de George s'était glissée dans son caleçon pour le prendre à pleine main. Sa lèvre lui faisait mal parce qu'il devait la mordre pour s'empêcher de faire du bruit. Les jambes flageolantes, il refusait de s'appuyer contre son frère parce qu'il sentait déjà son érection contre son derrière. Alors il se laissa tomber en avant, appuyé sur ses avant-bras sur le comptoir. Son coude projeta le verre plus loin alors qu'il posait son front contre ses poings.

George se frotta brusquement contre lui, le plaquant contre le comptoir et lui arrachant un cri étranglé. Les yeux grands ouverts, Fred regardait le jardin derrière la baie vitrée sans le voir. Il sentait clairement le membre de son frère, aller et venir entre ses fesses. Il sentait sa main le caresser dans un rythme rapide et régulier. Pire que tout, il sentait l'orgasme monter en lui, petit à petit, et il s'entendait vaguement marmonner des 'Aaah…' et des 'Hmm…' plus que honteux.

_Qu'est-ce que j'ai ? Pourquoi ça me fait ça ? C'est dégueulasse… j'suis dégueulasse…_

Il frissonna. Il se laissait faire comme une poupée de chiffon entre les mains de George qui le tenait fermement par la taille. Ses membres se mirent à trembler alors que son frère accélérait. Comme s'il… comme s'il sentait que Fred allait bientôt…

Bientôt… jouir.

-Non… »

Il s'affaissa complètement sur le comptoir alors qu'il venait, des sanglots dans la gorge. George s'arrêta contre lui, son érection toujours là entre ses fesses. Il posa son front entre ses omoplates pendant quelques secondes, le temps de reprendre sa respiration, avant de s'éloigner. Fred ne réagit même pas lorsque l'élastique de son caleçon claqua, signe que George avait retiré sa main de là. Il l'écouta sortir de la cuisine et monter les escaliers pour s'enfermer dans une pièce, et enfin, lorsque le silence retomba dans la cuisine, il se laissa tomber à genoux, ses bras autour de lui.

Il avait peur. De quoi, il n'en était pas certain. Mais la peur était bien là, nichée au creux de son ventre, étrangère et dérangeante. Il ne savait pas quoi faire, il ne savait plus quoi penser, alors il restait là, prostré par terre tandis que les minutes s'égrenaient.

_Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?_

Il pouvait sentir la semence qui tâchait son caleçon et qui coulait le long de ses cuisses. C'était écœurant. C'était sale, horriblement sale.

Fred se leva dans un sursaut, brusquement frénétique. Il grimpa les marches quatre à quatre et se dirigea droit dans la salle de bain pour enlever son caleçon et s'essuyer d'un geste presque rageur, tellement brusque que des traces rouges marquèrent sa peau. Puis il le jeta violemment dans la poubelle avec un cri de colère et de frustration.

La corbeille tangua dans tout les sens en manquant de se renverser. Fred s'adossa contre le mur, la tête entre les mains, les yeux brouillés de larmes. Il avait mal au cœur et il tremblait comme une feuille, le corps secoué de sanglots douloureux. Il en avait marre de se sentir aussi perdu, de nager dans la confusion la plus totale, et il se haïssait d'avoir aimé les caresses de son propre frère.

Il se détestait, il se détestait et se dégoûtait, il se détestait.

Il ne leva même pas les yeux lorsque George entra dans la pièce, mais un nœud se forma dans son estomac. Il ne bougea pas d'un pouce, ses doigts emmêlés dans ses cheveux, le visage baissé vers le sol.

Il ne craqua que lorsque George le prit dans ses bras. Ses larmes coulèrent d'elles-mêmes alors qu'il enfouissait son visage dans le cou de son frère pour sangloter. George l'enlaçait de façon rassurante, comme il l'avait toujours fait.

-J'ai sauté pour toi. », murmura t-il dans ses cheveux.

Et Fred resserra ses bras autour de sa nuque pour pleurer, parce qu'il savait. Il savait que George allait prendre ce qu'il lui devait. Et il savait aussi qu'il n'avait jamais pu lui dire 'non'.

x

-Fred ! »

-Angie. Hey. »

Il détourna son visage sur le côté lorsqu'elle se pencha pour l'embrasser. Ses lèvres à la cerise se posèrent sur sa joue. Angélina le regarda d'un air curieux, il lui répondit par un vague sourire avant de se diriger vers le buffet où trônaient tous les cocktails.

Il répondait à peine aux saluts qu'il recevait, concentré qu'il était à verser le plus d'alcool possible dans un grand verre.

-Tu joues les barmaids ? », demanda Katie en riant.

Elle devait penser que les Jumeaux Weasley allaient encore faire leur show à cette soirée.

_Si tu savais_, pensa t-il avant de boire cul-sec.

x

Il était ivre mort. A un point où il s'était écroulé en pleine soirée, dans le giron d'une fille qui n'était pas Angélina puisqu'elle n'avait pas la même odeur de fraise. Il s'était à peine rendu compte que George le traînait vers la villa qu'il avait sombré dans un sommeil sans rêve.

Quelque chose l'avait réveillé parce qu'il clignait des yeux, la vision embrumée par l'alcool. Il reconnu vaguement leur chambre. Il était allongé sur le lit, et quelque chose entrait en lui. Un souffle erratique caressait son visage et il reconnaissait l'odeur de George dans son nez.

Il essaya de bouger, parce que la _chose_ en lui le gênait. Ses membres étaient trop lourd, il était trop faible, il n'arrivait même pas à bouger le petit doigt. Mais la chose était inconfortable, étrangère, et George était penché vers lui, le maintenait dans une position obscène et beaucoup trop vulnérable. Il devait avoir l'air d'une _pute_.

_Repousse-le. Repousse-le !_

La petite voix hurlait trop faiblement dans sa tête, à peine audible dans la brume de tout l'alcool qu'il avait ingurgité. Des lèvres se posèrent sur les siennes, et Fred ouvrit docilement la bouche pour laisser son frère le ravager avec sa langue alors qu'il bougeait, qu'il le _prenait_ d'une lenteur agonisante. Il ne voulait pas lui faire de mal, hein ?

_Mais j'ai mal… ça fait trop mal. _

Fred détourna son visage sur le côté, les paupières à demi-close. Il se laissa faire en silence. Il laissa George passer sa main dans ses cheveux, et respirer son odeur. Il laissa son frère caresser sa langue avec la sienne, déposer des baisers sur ses lèvres, parfois chastes et innocent, parfois douloureux et violent. Il le laissa le sodomiser et lui murmurer à son oreille…

-Ton impulsivité sera ta perte, Fred... »

Il écoutait les bruits mouillés de façon distante. Comme s'il était là sans l'être vraiment. Il sentait le membre de son jumeau aller et venir en lui, dans son corps à lui. Il sentait aussi les morsures dans son cou et sur son épaule, les baisers contre sa tempe et sa joue. Et il s'entendait vaguement haleter et gémir parce que son bas-ventre _brûlait_ tellement c'était _bon_.

Son frère le prenait. Il le prenait violemment parce que le lit bougeait, ou peut-être que c'était lui, ou alors les deux, et il aimait ça. Son érection en était la preuve honteuse et flagrante.

_C'est parce que je suis bourré. C'est tout. Ça n'a rien à voir avec moi. Rien du tout._

-Je t'ai… Je t'ai, Freddie, _hmm…_ »

Les murmures caressaient son oreille. Ses doigts se serraient de façon convulsive et un '_Aaah…_ !' brisé s'échappa de ses lèvres alors qu'il atteignait l'orgasme, submergé par un feu d'artifice de sensations. Jamais, il n'avait jamais ressenti ça auparavant, pas même avec Angélina.

Complètement détruit, Fred sentit à peine son frère jouir en lui alors qu'il sombrait dans le noir de l'inconscience.

x

« _Deep inside… you cry cry cry…_ »

Fred baissa le volume de la radio. Son pantalon tomba sur le carrelage, rapidement suivit par son boxer. Il n'avait aucun souvenir de ce qui s'était passé la veille.

Sans regarder son reflet à travers le miroir, il pénétra dans la douche et ouvrit le robinet d'eau chaude. Le jet s'abattit sur lui, bientôt brûlant, mais il ne fit pas un geste pour changer de température. Il garda les yeux rivés devant lui, ignorant le liquide blanchâtre qui coulait sur l'émail en plus de l'eau.

« _…Loosing all her faith, she throws away the pain…_ »

Un gant de couleur verte reposait près de la savonnette. Fred l'attrapa, l'enduit de gel douche, puis frotta.

Il frotta, plus fort que jamais, sans aucune délicatesse. Il frotta en ignorant la douleur et la couleur écarlate que prenait sa peau. Il frotta.

x

Plusieurs jours s'écoulèrent ainsi. Tout était redevenu normal. Peut-être qu'il esquivait un peu Lee, Seamus et Dean, mais il préférait passer ses journées avec Angélina. Il fallait bien qu'il se fasse pardonner après être tombé tête la première entre les seins d'une autre fille, pas vrai ?

George aussi était normal. Il était redevenu lui-même, mais Fred le soupçonnait d'avoir subit un genre de traumatisme crânien après son plongeon depuis la falaise, ce qui expliquait le comportement plus qu'étrange qu'il avait eu le jour d'après.

Il versait ses pâtes fumantes dans son assiette quand George entra dans la cuisine, un sac à papier dans les mains. Fred reposa la casserole et lui adressa un sourire par-dessus son épaule. Sourire qui faiblit petit à petit lorsqu'il vit la bouteille que George sortit du sac. Il la posa sur la table, son étiquette bien en évidence.

Son sang se glaça.

_Vodka._

Figé, il regarda son frère remplir un verre à ras-bord avant de revisser le bouchon. Il ne bougea pas non plus lorsque George s'approcha de lui pour lui tendre le verre, ses yeux rivés dans les siens.

-Bois. », dit-il à voix basse.

Fred le dévisagea pendant quelques secondes, toujours immobile. Puis, la vision trouble et les yeux humides, il prit le verre entre ses mains pour le vider cul-sec, comme son frère le voulait.

Le liquide lui brûla les tripes. Il baissa les yeux lorsqu'un pouce caressa sa joue et que des lèvres se déposèrent sur son front.

Peut-être qu'il pleurait à cause de l'alcool…

.

**END**


End file.
